


Cover Art for "The Last Of Us: Sanvers AU"

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coverart, F/F, Sanvers Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Coverart for "The Last Of Us: Sanvers AU" written by DebM
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Cover Art for "The Last Of Us: Sanvers AU"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/gifts).



> When I got the summaries for Sanvers Big Bang I really hoped someone would write a The Last Of Us AU and I was not disappointed! And then I got the chance to make some art for it and I was so excited. So please, if you love the game, read it, you will love it! If you're not familiar with the game or the universe, you still gonna enjoy it, I promise!
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998606>


End file.
